My Twin is CLEARLY from Outer Space
by So Zetta Slow
Summary: Have you ever wondered what twin brothers Roxas and Sora think of each other? Do they love each other to bits? Uh...not likely! Let me give you a little insight on what is going through their heads! Humor fic! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hehehe…sorry I haven't really finished anything yet but…I'm hoping to actually complete this two-shot. All odd numbered chapters are Roxas's POV and all even numbered chapters are Sora's POV. This is a random brotherly-sort-of story. It's like they're talking about how they feel about their twin. Enjoy! 6.**

**­**

My brother is clearly from outer space. He's the absolute opposite from me. I mean, aren't twins kind of supposed to…well…at least act or be like you a little? Well, not my brother. Sora, he's older than me but he acts like he's two. He likes to suck on his thumb when he's sleeping and makes weird, creepy animal noises when he's sleeping. He also kicks me off the bed when we're on vacation and he snores REALLY loudly. He is also a major blanket-hog! But, the worst part of Sora is his happy-go-lucky attitude! (Shudder)

Sora is always like "Yay! It's raining! Let's eat at the park!" or "What a beautiful Monday! Up-and-at-'em, Roxas! School, the best place on the entire planet AWAITS you, Prince Roxas!" and he even says, " I like RAINBOWS AND PONIES!"

He's so naïve. If you walked up to him and asked him "What was the worst thing that happened to you?" you'd probably have to pull up a chair or maybe even a bed because he'll go through his whole and happy life story. What was that? You want to know how long it is because Oprah and Doctor Phil are on soon? Well, you better have a very reliable friend that you could call to tape it because his life story take approximately 48 hours to tell. Mine, on the other hand is this: I was born and now I'm living. The end. Sora goes into each and every detail in his life. Sheesh, I sometimes wonder how I can stand the kid.

Um, Sora also has a knack for popping into places you don't want him to be in or places he's not supposed to be in. One time, he appeared under my bed, okay? And I was like, "Sora! What are you doing under my bed?" And Sora gave me that stupid smile and innocently answered, "Making sure your dust bunnies are happy! And they are!! Yay! Roxas can take care of something other than his video games and guitar!" He then got out from under my bed and did this weird/ very creepy dance. It almost blinded me. So, now whenever I see people dancing on TV, I always start hyperventilating and covering my eyes while screaming "MY EYES ARE BURNING! THRY BURN!!" Yes, this is what Sora can do in a teenage boy's life.

Now, if Sora was every enrolled in the army or asked to kill something, he would breakdown crying. Sora can't kill anything! There was once this snake trying to eat my pet mouse, Sakura, and Sora was in the room and yelled, "Roxas! Come upstairs! The circle of life is about to take place!" I was thinking "what the heck?" but I went upstairs anyway. When I got there, I saw this huge snake wrapped around Sakura! I took a shovel and immediately ran to the rescue of my mouse. I mean, Sakura is like the sister I never had. Oh, wait, Sora IS a girl. Then, brother I never had. She's more tomboy then Sora.

(Laugh)

Anyway, I rescued my mouse just in time. And, the snake wasn't so lucky. I took the snake by the neck and threw it out the window. I don't know what happened to it after that.

So, RIP stupid murderer snake! I hate the circle of life. I mean, if you were a mouse, would you want to go inside a snake's stomach? I wouldn't! Anyway, yes, I can't see Sora killing anything. He didn't even want to hurt that snake for almost eating Sakura! And they say Sora has a heart! Heartless probably have more feelings than that brunette! I'm cursed to have Sora as a brother and twin. I don't understand him. Not one bit…

Sora is the WORST person to take on a long car trip. GOD! HE'S SO ANNOYING! All he does is go "are we there yet?" and "I need to use the bathroom!" in at least three hours, he would have went to the bathroom about twenty times! He needs to take a class on how to control your bladder…

On our trip to the Outer Banks, all Sora did was jump up and down and wouldn't stop being annoying. I think it's humanly impossible for Sora to shut his mouth for at least three seconds. He has problems.

When we finally got there, and we went to the beach, he literally dragged me into the water, which happened to be FREEZING! I need revenge on that kid…

Well, yes, Sora is offically form outer space. And I think he's adopted or something. Sadly, he's my older twin. Call me the most cursed teenager on Earth.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first part of the two-shot! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this is chapter two of my little two-shot! This part is Sora's POV. So, enjoy!**

My brother, Roxas, is clearly form the planet Earth. Wait, I mean this story is titled "My brother is clearly from outer space right?" Oh, well then Roxas is clearly from outer space. I mean he's the exact opposite from me!

There was this one time on vacation, right? Well, I was all jumping around and talking as loudly as possible while Roxas was talking to Axel on the phone. They were all like "I love you, Roxas" and "I love you too, Axel." And I was all like "EWW!"

Well, anyway, they were clearly sweet talking each other and I didn't feel like listening to it. So, I grabbed the cell phone away from Roxas and ran away with it. Roxas's eyes were red with anger. And I smiled innocently, but soon, I broke out running with Roxas in hot pursuit behind me.

Roxas was like "SORA! GIVE ME THAT BACK! YOU STUPID REATARD! COME BACK HERE!" I couldn't help but laugh…while running for my life. I mean, Roxas has two keyblades…and even though he's younger than me, he IS stronger. Sad really.

So, about thirty minutes later, Roxas was still chasing and I was getting PRET-TY tired. So, what did I do? Well, I stuffed his phone down my trunks of course! Then, I stopped and turned around and faced my brother who looked as if he was going to murder me.

"Hey there, little boy!" I taunted. Roxas snorted like an angry bull. I flinched.

"Sorry to say, but your phone...well…it's in my trunks…" I trailed off, as Roxas's eyes grew angrier. He scares me…a lot…

Roxas lifted one foot forward and angrily placed it on the ground. I lifted my arms as protection.

"Now, now, Roxy-kun. I don't think there's a need to hurt your brother. After all, I did help…a little. Well, this much." I showed with my hand an approximate 0.5 mm. Yup, I helped a lot…

Roxas got even angrier and pulled out his two keyblades.

"Well, ME thinks that you should shut up and stand still!" Roxas then threw Oblivion and Oathkeeper on the ground and ran toward me. And the next thing I knew…well…FELT was Roxas's sandy and hot hand reaching deep, deep, DEEP down into my trunks and scavenging around for his phone. This was a rather…awkward situation… and it was rather uncomfortable… I was twitching the whole time.

Then, finally, Roxas found his phone. He then pushed me too the ground and called Axel. He had him on speed-dial.

Then, when Axel answered, Roxas started sweet-talking him again. He kept saying, "I'm so sorry, Axey-kun! My retarded pet monkey took my phone. I love you!" Roxas then walked away talking to Axel.

I couldn't help but cringe and stick my tongue out every time a word slipped out of his mouth. It's so gross that he's younger than me yet he has a boyfriend! Eww… I never want one…

So, do you see the point in how he and I are different? Well, even if you do, I'm still talking! Sit down and relax.

Roxas, well this is what I used to describe him using his name:

R- retarded

O-obsessive over grades, Axel, and video games

X- X-tremely sensitive

A- always talking to Axel on the phone or on AIM. Also, Anti-Sora

S- Stupid in every way, shape, and form. He's also WAY smarter then me.

Roxas is an over achiever/ perfectionist type of boy. He always has spasms over his homework, tests, and exams. I on the other hand, go with the flow. I rarely study because studying is boring. And, it wastes time. So, I usually run around the house annoying Roxas while he studies. And most of the time, I end up running to the bathroom with a bloody nose and black eye. But, life goes on. Isn't what Roxas is doing to me called child abuse or better, twin abuse?

I wonder why I was named Sora and Roxas named Roxas. I could have been named Joe or Bob or Prince Ali or something! So, with this conundrum, I traveled to the wisest of the wise. The smartest of all humans: Roxas.

I went into his room and asked:

"Hey, Roxas! Why is my name Sora?" Roxas laughed.

"Because Mom thought you were a girl and so they named you a girl name. It suits you well since you ARE a girl. A very girly girl is I may add."

I pouted.

"Thanks for helping anyway." Then, I left.

I don't understand Roxas at ALL. He is such a boring and serious person. I need a more fun brother! I'm bored…so I'm going to annoy Roxas…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


End file.
